LMarisa
Dex Entry Base stats Effort Yield Level up Moves TM/HMs Egg Moves Move Tutor Note: The Overview below was written before Spore was changed to not cause sleep. Overview: LMarisa's astronomical special attack stat which reaches a base of 170, coupled with its massive base 150 speed stat, obviously sets this Boneka as a special sweeper. LMarisa has a unique typing, which is massively beneficial to LMarisa, as it allows our favorite thief to resist a total of 5 types of moves. Its movepool is quite shallow with a total of 6 different types of damage-dealing moves, INCLUDING Return and Solarbeam, which cannot be used without LUtsuho/ZMokou Support. However, what moves it has makes it a very dangerous foe to meet on the battlefield, whether you're just playing through the game or battling with your friends. Electric is a good typing all around, and coupled with its Fire STAB move, and a coverage move in the name of FiveElements (if you choose to breed it with a Patchouli), it will be able to hit most enemies with neutral coverage most of the time. Final topic to discuss is its ability, Speed Boost. Is it really necessary for me to write anything for this awesome ability? I don't think so. It sure makes LMarisa a hell of a beast to revenge kill. However, LMarisa is not without flaws, most notably its shallow defenses of 80/80/110. Ever-Present Earthquake and Rock moves, along with also common Water moves, makes it faint easily. With its fragile defense, most physical neutral coverage moves will likely OHKO or 2HKO LMarisa. Next, its movepool, as mentioned above, is quite shallow. Which makes it a very easy to predict. Despite these weaknesses, LMarisa is an awesome help to any team (besides rain teams), and it is recommended highly by the writer. Recommended Setups Hit-and-Run. Marisa Style. Nature: Modest/Timid EVs: 6HP/ 252SpeAtk/ 252Spd Item: Choice Band Moves: Master Spark Overheat/Fire Blast/Flamethrower Spore FiveElements/Solarbeam Most who has played Touhou should know how good Marisa is at this when she breaks into the SDM, steal Mukyu's books, then run. 170 special attack is not just for show - Choice Master Spark will OHKO most of everything there is, even those who resist it are likely to be 2HKOed. Overheat is made famous in the original Pokemon Uber tier's Dialga, and with Stab, it does even a better job. Go with the Flamethrower or Fire blast for Accuracy/no recoil. Spore is still useful despite it being a choice. Allows a free switch, which one of your other Boneka can setup, or just kill the enemy. FiveElements for extra coverage, but its quite annoying to get, as it is an egg move. Solarbeam if there is LUtsuho/ZMokou Support. Calm Mind Nature: Modest Evs: 252HP/ 252SpeAtk/ 6Spd Item: Leftovers/Focus Band Moves: Master Spark Flamethrower Spore Calm Mind With a single Calm Mind, its Special Atk reaches over 700. with 2, it reaches over 900. With its Spd constantly being Boosted by Speed Boost, only those of Jolly LAyas and Zeros after one or two turns of Speed Boost. Switch on an weakened Boneka, threatning to Revenge kill it, then on the switch, calm mind. Or, just go with Spore, and Calm Mind while the enemy is Taking it Easy. This set is Overkill, and only a few can resist this setup. Checks/Counters LSuwako. The Best. Marisakiller. Ever. Immunity to Master Spark? Check. Basically 4x resistance to Fire Moves? Check. Heavy Bulk? Check. Both Stabs OHKO any form of LMarisa? Check. Seriously, against LMarisas, this is the best counter there is. However, one needs to watch out for its Spore though. <-- Back to World Link Dex